Carolyn Smart
Carolyn Smart (born 1952) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Smart was born in England. She was 17 when her earliest published poem was printed in an anthology titled Vibrations (Gage, 1969), intended for study in schools. She continued to publish while studying English literature and Eastern religion at the University of Toronto. She gave her premiere public reading at Hart House in 1972, and began writing full-time in 1979, with her debut collection of poetry appearing in 1981. She lives rurally north of Kingston, Ontario, Canada.Carolyn Smart: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Nov. 4, 2010. She has taught poetry at the Banff Centre and participated online for Writers in Electronic Residence. She is the founder of the RBC Bronwen Wallace Award for Emerging Writers, and since 1989 has been Professor of creative writing at Queen's University. She has recently completed a manuscript of poetry entitled Careen, continuing her focus on narrative poetry featuring those marginalized by society. She is writing risky stories in poetic form. Writing As a teenager her earliest influences were E.E. Cummings and Leonard Cohen, and in her 20s she became fascinated by Virginia Woolf, Sylvia Plath, Anne Sexton, W.S. Merwin, Galway Kinnell, Robert Bly and Michael Ondaatje. In later years she has been drawn to the work of a broad range of poets, both narrative and lyric, including Jane Kenyon, Marie Howe, Carolyn Forché, Selima Hill, Carol Ann Duffy, Mark Strand, Sharon Olds, Mark Doty, Lynda Hull, Patricia Smith, Elizabeth Bishop, Phil Hall, and Bronwen Wallace. Recognition *1st prize in the personal essay category of the 1992-1993 CBC Literary Contest for her essay, "A Careful Man." * Finalist, Canadian National Magazine Awards, 1993 *Short-listed, National Magazine Award, Poetry, 1994 Publications Poetry *''Swimmers in Oblivion''. Toronto: York Publishing, 1981. *''Power Sources''. Fredericton, NB: Fiddlehead Poetry Books, 1982. *''Stoning the Moon''. Ottawa: Oberon Press, 1986. *''Plantetary Belief''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets,198-? *''The Way To Come Home''. London, ON: Brick Books, 1992. *''Hooked: Seven poems''. London, ON: Brick Books, 2009. Non-fiction *''At the End of the Day, A Memoir''. Manotick, ON: Penumbra Press, 2001. Edited *''Lake Effect: New work by the creative writing students at Queen’s University''. Kingston, ON: Artful Codger Press, 2003. *''Lake Effect 2''. Kingston, ON: Artful Codger Press, 2005. *''Lake Effect 3''. Kingston, ON: Artful Codger Press, 2007 *''Lake Effect 4''. Kingston, ON: Artful Codger Press, 2009. *Bruce Kauffman, The Texture of Days in Ash and Leaf (with photos by Eleanor Leone Bennett). Brighton, ON: Hidden Brook Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Carolyn Smart, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 22, 2015. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Carolyn Smart at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) ;Audio / video *Carolyn Smart at YouTube ;Books *Carolyn Smart at Amazon.com ;About *Carolyn Smart at Canadian Women Poets *Carolyn Smart at Queen's University Category:English poets Category:Canadian poets Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Women poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Queen's University faculty